Scared of the Dark
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: Carlos is trying to get some much-needed sleep, when James comes in and claims that he's scared of the dark without mentioning this before - ever. Jarlos - jamesXcarlos


**i am going against my fanfiction morals and posting a slash (EEP!)**

**but, i ****dreampt**** this, and i couldn't get it out of my head all day, so i just had to get it down so the images would be _gone_.**

**DISCLAIMER: i, unfortulately, do not own big time rush, kendall schmidt, james maslow, or carlos pena. extreme crudballs on the fact that i don't own kendall...**

* * *

POV: Carlos Garcia

It was a perfectly normal Californian night. The air was warm and light, I could hear Kendall's snoring across the hall.

James came in, shirtless.

Inside, I thought he was hot with his finely tuned abs and sandy hair that fell lazily over his eyes. That made me even more excited when he lay down next to me, under the sheets.

"What's up, buttercup?" he whispered, putting his arm around my shoulders in a non-gay way.

"Excuse me?"

"How's your night going?"

"Fine."

"Well, it's about to get better. I'm scared of the dark and I need to stay with you."

"Exactly how does that make my night _better_?" I questioned. But secretly, my midnight hours got better when he walked in the room.

"You'll see," James grinned at me with his perfect, straight white teeth.

Although I'd never really thought of James as more than another brother, it shocked me. I'd never known that he was afraid of the dark, and he would've already admitted to something like that when we got the apartment at the Palmwoods.

My eyelids were starting to flutter a bit, when James said, "What if we were gay? With each other?"

Oh yeah, my eyes were open wide, now. "What if?"

"I'm serious." He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at me. "What if we were?"

"I don't know. How would the other guys take it?"

"You really care what the other guys think?"

Hmm… "Not really."

"So…" He looked at me seductively again. "You wanna try it?"

"Umm…" It didn't exactly sound like a bad idea. Being _with_ my best friend, I wouldn't really mind. "Sure."

He flipped over so that he was straddling me, his long legs on the outsides of mine. "Ready?"

Seeing him above me like that sent messages running through me. _Get out of there, Carlos,_ my head said. But my heart was saying _Go for it, man! You want this._

"Ready," I whispered.

James started slow, leaning forward just enough that our lips would barely brush against each other. The contact shot electricity through my body, causing my fingers to grip the sheets below me tightly. I sucked in my breath quickly. I guess he took it as a good sign, so he started to intensify it. His lips pressed down harder on mine. Not wanting to upset him, I tried to kiss him back, but it just felt… _wrong_. I didn't want to do this anymore, but where could I go? I was trapped on my bed. James tilted his head, deepening our kiss and making it more intimate. He lowered himself down, leaning on his elbows instead of his hands. I felt his hips grind against mine gently.

I let out a moan, which he responded to with sliding his tongue into my mouth. I tried pushing him away, wanting this to be over. He just put more weight on me, wanting more. He collapsed next to me a few moments later on his own. His light brown eyes stared up at the ceiling, wide. He brushed his bangs back, keeping that hand on his forehead. "That was… better than I expected. What'd you think?"

I wanted him to be gone, to just _leave_ me _alone_. "James… I…"

"Aww… you're speechless. Cute." I felt his hand rest on mine, tracing circles on my fingers.

"James-"

"I know. I want more, too."

"No, James-"

"Shh… trust me." His lips pressed against my neck, and then his tongue glided up the side of my head to my ear. "Leave everything to me." I felt him nip at my ear gently. It made me suck in my breath, this time in fear.

"I'll do everything, just lay there, Carlos. You can just lay there and relax. You don't have to do anything." I felt his hand brush against the elastic on my boxers, and he pulled it down a little bit. My muscles tensed, just wanting it to get done and be over with.

He was above me again, this time almost letting all of his weight fall on me. He kissed my neck, my lips. Honestly, the whole experience made me want to barf.

James slid down and his tongue ran across my abs, sending warning shivers down my spine. His fingers slid my boxers down my legs, and a few seconds later, I saw them fly across the room and hit the floor. I was scared. Every nerve in my body was screaming to move and get out of there _right now_, but I couldn't will my limbs to move. I was frozen, about to be raped by my best friend.

"God, you're so _tense_," James murmured slowly. His head was resting on my stomach, fingers brushing my sides lovingly. "I thought I told you to relax. You're not doing that, and you have to just let yourself go and enjoy this… special time that we have together. It probably won't come ever again." I groaned. God, why couldn't I move except for the minor movements like closing my eyes, which I did when James slipped his own boxers off. Why was this world so mean to me?

Soon enough, I felt him inside me, grinding his hips against me, his breath hot on my face when his lips weren't smashing mine. I couldn't move; I was so paralyzed in fear. A few minutes later, James let out a heavy breath. "This is _so_ much harder with you. You don't do _anything_."

_Maybe that's a good thing_, I thought. I kept my eyes closed while he put his boxers back on, throwing mine at my face. I quickly slipped them on, wanting James to just leave my room and never come back.

But, instead of leaving, he crawled back in bed with me and laid there. His breathing grew steady and he fell asleep. Such luck for me, I didn't _want_ to sleep, even if I could've. I needed to stay up all night just in case he tried it again.

* * *

In the morning, James was still there, clinging to me. My eyes were still wide, fully alert. I had been half-asleep for part of the night, but not fully. The last shred of my dignity depended on last night's incident _never_ happening ever again.

Kendall came in to wake me up, saw James lying there, and the severely scared expression on my face. "What happened?"

I answered him in a choked whisper, "I feel very, _very_, violated."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
